


a heart that was easily sold

by chailattemusings



Series: Sunless [2]
Category: Sunless Server - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, D/s themes, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea and Luce have opened their Den of Sin to new customers, and Llanelly wants to investigate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heart that was easily sold

The Den of Sin was a day and a half away on foot, even with a sojourner's sash to speed the way. Llanelly had been there before to visit, but those had been casual visits, popping in to see the progress on the mansion and the transformation of the local village. Beatrice and Lucrezia had been hospitable and that was enough to earn approval in Llanelly's book, even if one of them was a human.

When she'd learned of the Den of Sin they were building, she’d been intrigued, asking Bea plenty of questions, but Llanelly had her own projects to work on and eventually the time got away from her. She hadn't known it was finished until Capella had mentioned going there offhand, how well-crafted it was and how much money they would probably make selling their services.

Llanelly had asked Bea about it and after several lengthy discussions, she wanted to see it for herself, so she packed a bag of food and strapped her terrasteel blade to her hip, starting in the direction of the mansion.

It was in the middle of a swamp. It was cozy, in a way. The vines hanging off the trees were pretty– if one ignored the slimy moss collected on the tree trunks– and the monsters lingering around the edges of the woods weren't very tough. Llanelly slayed a slime and two creepers on her way to the village and came out onto a basalt pathway.

The path wound around the houses, long emptied of villagers, and up to the mansion. It was a beast of a building, made of concrete walls and looming towers on the outside and soft, inviting wood and silk curtains inside. The looming appearance would deter monsters and anyone nosing around, but the décor inside welcomed guests; Llanelly had enjoyed her last visit.

There wasn't a sign of anyone outside the mansion. Llanelly knocked on the door three times and stood back. If no one answered, she would have to leave. Invitations were tricky but necessary things. She _thought_ Bea and Luce liked her well enough, and the visit wasn't exactly unexpected; Llanelly had mentioned wanting to take a peek at the Den. It shouldn't be hard to get inside.

The door creaked open and Bea leaned on the doorway, eyebrows raised and a smile playing on her lips. “Well, well,” she said. “If it isn't the famous dark fae.”

Llanelly smiled. “Working on the dark aspect of it, but yes.” She wasn't nearly as powerful as the local sidhe lord but it was kind of Bea to acknowledge the title. “How are you, dear?”

Bea tilted her head, propping one leg on the doorway. “Fine. Both of us are.” She looked Llanelly up and down. “Was there something you needed?” She flashed her teeth in a wicked grin. “Something we could trade for?”

Llanelly laughed and shook her head. “You'll be a bit disappointed, I'm afraid. I don't need any materials right now. Actually . . .” Llanelly glanced behind her, and met Bea's eyes again. “I'd heard the famous Den of Sin was finally completed.”

Bea's eyes narrowed in pleasure and she tapped her bright red nails against her side. “You heard correctly. Would you perhaps like to see it?”

“Aren't memberships required?” Llanelly asked, teasing. Bea and Luce were gunning to have people join their club . . . for a price. She didn't know what the price was yet but it would probably either be diamonds or selling their souls, and she wasn't sure which was worse.

“A membership is for unlimited access,” Bea said, dropping her leg and standing straight again. “But I'm sure we can come up with a one-time price. Would you like to come in, so we can discuss?”

And there was her invitation. Llanelly nodded and walked in. Bea stepped aside and closed the door. Llanelly took a moment to look around the front entrance, tracing her eyes up the walls and over the stairs. The mansion lived up to its name; the entire place was massive. The ceilings rose high above her head and the windows were draped in heavy red silk. The wood felt good under her bare feet and she took a moment to enjoy the aesthetic of it all. Bea and Luce's hard work had payed off.

“You'll have to excuse Luce,” Bea said, standing next to her. “You know how she is. She likes her work and stopping to greet guests isn't her favorite thing.”

“I'm aware.” Llanelly turned to Bea. “So, what do you want for temporary access to the Den of Sin? I have a few things to offer.” She jostled her bag for emphasis. There were botanic things she could give up, easy recipes that wouldn't take much effort or resources to repeat. If she _really_ had to, she could give up diamonds, but that was best avoided.

Bea shrugged, walking past her and deeper into the mansion. “We can discuss the price later.”

Llanelly frowned and followed her with quick steps down the hall. “I'd rather settle it now.” Leaving an open price was a dangerous thing, even if she trusted Bea and Luce not to endanger her. They weren't fae but they'd probably learned enough from herself and the local sidhe to know their way around a deal.

Waving her hand dismissively, Bea said, “It's fine, it's fine. Come on, it's downstairs.”

Llanelly pursed her lips but didn't object. She could hound them for a price as soon as they were done.

They wound their way through the mansion and started down a staircase that looked as innocuous as all of the other staircases in the building. At the end of it, though, the door was bright red, shielded with yet more curtains. Bea turned with hands on her hips, grinning. “Welcome,” she said, “to the Den of Sin.”

She parted the curtains and opened the door. Inside it was pitch black, and Llanelly blinked. Her vision shifted, adjusting to the lack of light. No doubt it was meant to make everything a surprise, but after a moment Llanelly's night vision solved the mysteries of the room for her.

It was what one might expect of a sex dungeon. There was a lot of furniture. Beds, couches, armchairs; along with dungeon affairs like a cross and a spanking bench. Llanelly blinked and laughed. Everything went along the general theme of the house, red or dark brown, sometimes black, and there was a lot of leather.

On a far wall she could see an assortment of crops, whips, and paddles. There was a high shelf of collars in varying colors and styles. She couldn't see any smaller toys or fancy clothes but there was a dresser against the wall that probably held quite a few things.

Bea had already walked in and started turning the lights on. Llanelly blinked and let her vision adjust again, waiting until she could see properly. “This is wonderful,” she said, turning to Bea. “How much time did all of this take?”

“Far too long.” Bea leaned against one of the chairs, crossing her legs at the ankle. “How did you hear that we'd finished?”

“Lady Capella mentioned it.” Llanelly stepped deeper into the room and glanced over everything again, taking it all in. It set her blood humming just _thinking_ about what could be done with all this equipment. It wasn't often that she partook in carnal desires, busy as she was with her magic. Bea and Luce must have had busy social lives. “Do you take guests often?”

“We've have one visitor,” Bea said, following Llanelly's gaze around the room. “The memberships are difficult to obtain and one time visits don't have a set price yet. We've used it for ourselves once or twice but for now it's mostly sitting here.” She rubbed a hand over the leather arm of the chair and looked up to meet Llanelly's eyes, her own shining and hopeful. “A shame, really.”

“A shame indeed.” Llanelly turned around the room again. There were no windows but the room still had curtains for the sake of atmosphere and all of the furniture looked inviting. If she sat down it would be making a contract, she knew.

But she'd already agreed to pay the price, so what was the harm?

Setting her bag down by the door, Llanelly found the comfiest looking bed and, with a glance at Bea, sat on the edge of it. The mattress was thick and cushioned, molding to her the moment she put her weight on it. Llanelly put a hand over the sheets, feeling the soft cotton. “A person could get used to sleeping on something like this,” she said, looking at Bea. “I'm impressed. If I ever need a sex dungeon I'll have to ask you two to build it.”

“Unless you pay particularly well, I'm not sure we'd take that offer.” Bea laughed and stood from her seat, walking to Llanelly in what could only be described as a strut. “We're trying to be an exclusive market, after all. There's hardly a point if _everyone_ has a dungeon like this.”

Bea stopped in front of her, hands on her hips. Llanelly smiled up at her. “True,” she said. “So I guess I'll have to settle for your services for the time being.”

“Settle?” Bea reached out, hesitating a moment, but there was fire in Llanelly's eyes and a smirk playing on her lips. Bea matched it and put her hand over Llanelly's hair, just above the crown of dark roses nestled around her head. “We offer only the _best_ ,” Bea said, leaning down so their faces were level. She dug her hands in Llanelly's hair and tilted her face up, barely an inch between them. “And I'll whip anyone who says otherwise.”

Llanelly grinned. “I'd like to see you try.”

The kiss was fast and hard. Llanelly grunted, bracing herself on the mattress. Bea pulled back and yanked on the straps of Llanelly's bag, tossing it on the floor and kicking it into a corner. Llanelly stood, and hesitated. Her hands hovered over her crown of roses, the thorns pricking her scalp suddenly feeling like daggers, digging in sharply. She'd not taken her crown off for anything but sleep since she had crafted it, years ago.

Glancing at Bea, her half lidded eyes and eager smile, Llanelly slipped her flower crown off. She wouldn't be needing it here.

With her stuff out of the way, she faced Bea again and stepped close, breathing slow. Bea looked her up and down, her lips quirked up. “Lose the dress,” she said, her voice huskier than it had been a moment ago. Her stance had changed slightly, taller and more rigid. She wasn't just Beatrice, the manager of the Den of Sin.

She was a dominant.

Llanelly nodded and reached behind her, undoing the small clasp at the top of her bodice. The dress slipped down and she pulled it off easily, removing the separated sleeves with it. Gossamer and embroidery fell in a heap and Llanelly took the clothes to put it with the rest of her things. She stood in front of Bea with only her undergarments on, waiting.

“Good.” Bea stroked a hand through Llanelly's hair once, and turned. “Stay,” she ordered. Llanelly obeyed, rooted to the spot, and watched Bea go to the shelf of collars. She looked over them for a moment, tracing her hands over each one. She pulled out a leather collar, dyed purple, and walked back over. Llanelly stood, rigid and waiting, while Bea walked behind her and slipped the collar over her neck. “Safeword?”

“Mushroom,” Llanelly said automatically. “Is this how you always do this?”

Bea lightly slapped her hip. “No, but you clearly need this. Try not to ask a lot of questions.”

When Bea came back into Llanelly's line of sight she glanced her over and smiled, pleased. “Don't move,” she said. “I'm going to go get Luce.”

Llanelly nodded and said, “Yes.”

“Yes, _mistress_ ,” Bea corrected, going to the heavy door and up the stairs.

It was a long few minutes to wait. The air in the room wasn't the warmest– it couldn't be, sex got too sweaty– and the chill made Llanelly's toes curl. When Llanelly had first heard of the Den of Sin, she and Bea had discussed playing together, talking about limits and kinks. Luce and Bea had both known from day one that Llanelly, partnerless and living alone, was interested in sessions for both the sex and the brief companionship. Neither humans nor vampires were her favorite company but the common interest in kink helped Llanelly ignore the finer details of their tentative friendship and she'd made her interests clear. Her only regret was not keeping close enough touch to pay a visit the moment the den was finished.

When Bea finally came back down the steps, Luce was behind her, wide black eyes focusing immediately on Llanelly. She had no visible irises, her eyes like black holes; they were a deviation from the norm but Llanelly, with bright open pupils and night vision to rival the best nocturnal predators, was in no position to judge.

Bea stood in front of her again while Luce took a seat on one of the armchairs. Bea circled around Llanelly once, her heels making dull thumps on the carpet. “How far do you want to go?”

“How far?” Llanelly blinked, thinking. “We can just go with it and see what happens.”

“All right.” Bea breathed in and out slowly. “Let's start with the basics.” She stepped closer and put her hands on Llanelly's hips, holding her gently. “Kiss me.”

Llanelly tensed and willed herself to relax. She'd wanted to be a sub for quite some time, but actually participating was much different. She could feel her heart beating fast and tried not to focus on it. “May I touch you as well, mistress?”

Bea pursed her lips. “You may,” she conceded, hands tightening on Llanelly's hips. Her thumb traced the laced edge of Llanelly's underwear but didn't slip inside just yet.

Llanelly leaned close, breath hitching. Bea and Luce were both gorgeous and to be able to interact like this set butterflies fluttering through her. She'd already failed at so many things; she didn't want to fail at being a sub, too.

Bringing her hands up, Llanelly put her hands over Bea's waist and slid them around to her back, running down her spine. Bea was slim but powerful and, if Llanelly didn't use her magic, could probably flip her on her back in about three seconds. She dug her fingers in and moved closer, hesitating for a second and closing the distance, kissing Bea gently.

It had been far too long since she'd kissed anyone, and this wasn't the impulsive kiss Bea had given her a few minutes ago. Bea's lips were soft, warm, and Llanelly sighed into it. Bea's hands on her hip tensed and she pulled Llanelly closer, breathing deep. Llanelly almost melted at the show of control, wanting to give herself over and knowing how much trouble she might be in if she showed that kind of weakness.

Bea grunted against her lips, hands tightening, and Llanelly opened her lips obediently. Bea's tongue traced over her bottom lip and she drew back. She met Llanelly's eyes, her own like hard steel, carefully trained on her. Llanelly was briefly reminded of a hunter, and willed herself to take another breath, not to lose herself so soon.

“Kiss me again, and undress me while you do it.” Bea's lips quirked up. “Don't rush.”

Llanelly bowed her head slightly and said, “Yes, mistress.”

Bea caught her chin, tilting her face up. “Hey, don't worry.” Her eyes softened and she smiled, rubbing a finger over Llanelly's cheek. “You're nervous. Relax. Just because you're being submissive doesn't mean you can't be yourself.”

A small smile pulled at Llanelly's lips. “Of course, mistress. I'd be happy to undress you.”

“Good.” Bea dropped her hand and brought it up to Llanelly's hair, dragging her in for another kiss.

Heat boiled inside Llanelly, her arousal easily tripped. She wasn't _meant_ to be living alone, she knew, but other fae weren't friendly and she couldn't trust anyone else. Even the barest contact set her blood humming, her limbs weak as young saplings ready to fall at the slightest wind.

She tried to focus on her task while Bea licked inside her mouth, fumbling to catch the zipper on her jacket and pull the cloth down over her shoulders. Underneath it, Bea had a fishnet shirt that made Llanelly's heart skip a beat when her fingers traced over it. She found the edge and dragged it up her stomach, touching soft skin and hard muscles along the way.

Bea broke the kiss again, raising her arms to let Llanelly pull the shirt over her head. She wore a bra but looked down pointedly at it and back at Llanelly, eyebrow raised.

Llanelly took a moment to breathe again. Luce was still watching from the corner and it was hard to tell if she was interested or not, resting her face on her hand and leaning over the arm of her chair to watch. This might be standard fare for the den, was probably tamer than what they usually did, and yet Llanelly's heart was like a drum, her voice catching like there was a net in her throat. She had no idea what she wanted to say but there was something there, on the tip of her tongue. She looked at Bea again, eyes wide, struggling to focus.

When she found the words, she murmured, “You're beautiful.” Stepping close, she put her hands over Bea's ribs, pressing in softly to feel the hard muscle laced just under the surface, how smooth her skin was. Llanelly couldn't help herself and leaned in next to Bea's neck, kissing over the skin.

“Thank you,” Bea purred, running a hand through Llanelly's hair and settling the other back on her hip, teasing the edge of her underwear. The hand in her hair tightened and pulled. “Keep going, you're doing well.”

Llanelly breathed out hard. The praise sent a warm thrum through her and she was already embarrassingly wet just from this little display. She'd be wrecked by the end of the session.

She raised trembling fingers and undid the clasp of Bea's bra. It fell quickly, leaving her naked from the waist up. Llanelly swallowed and tried not to immediately direct her gaze down, instead kissing Bea's neck again. She could feel Bea's bare breasts pressed against her own, softer than the rest of her. Llanelly ran her hands over Bea's back again and kissed her neck with more fervor.

“All right, all right.” Bea laughed and pulled Llanelly up by the hair, smiling at her. “You're shaking like a leaf, you poor thing. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Llanelly nearly tripped over her own lips. “Yes,” she managed. “I want to be a good sub.”

“Hm.” Bea looked her up and down, and came to a decision. “Luce, get over here. We're going to ease her into this a bit.”

Luce was up like a flash, quite literally. Llanelly couldn't track her movements but soon she was topless too, walking up to them and stepping in behind Llanelly, resting her hands over Llanelly's waist.

“Did I do something wrong?” Llanelly asked, heart twinging.

“No, of course not.” Bea let go of her hair and cupped her cheek. “You're brand new to this, right? I think ordering you around like this is a bit much. Let's start with just paying attention to you and work from there, okay?”

Llanelly nodded, her breathing picking up again. She'd messed up again and made Bea think she was too weak, that she couldn't–

“Hey!” Bea smacked her face lightly and Llanelly looked up again. “You didn't do anything. I'm trying to get a feeling for what you need. Each sub is different. Stop looking like a kicked puppy and tell me what you want to do.”

Llanelly took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. “I like–” She stopped, thinking. “Touch,” she settled on. “Lots of touching and kissing. But that's–”

“Perfectly fine,” Bea purred. “Let's move to one of the beds. Luce, grab some pillows for me?”

“Sure.” Luce moved like a flash again, grabbing the soft pillows from the couches and tossing them on the nearest bed. Bea guided Llanelly over to it and sat her down, grabbing her own pants and pulling them off with a flourish. The shorts she wore underneath hugged her hips and Llanelly couldn't help staring for a moment, tearing her gaze away to watch Bea climb on the bed and arrange the pillows, turning and settling with her back against them.

“Come here,” she said, beckoning with one finger. Llanelly obeyed easily, climbing up the bed and sitting in front of Bea. Luce stood behind them, her arms crossed, waiting. Llanelly glanced at her and back at Bea, her hands resting in front of her.

“Are you sure–” Luce started.

“Yes,” Bea said, putting a hand out. Llanelly moved closer and Bea slipped a hand over her hip, dragging her in until Llanelly was right in front of her and Bea's legs bracketed her body. “Touching,” she said, smiling. “We can do that.”

A hand slipped into Llanelly's hair again and the other curled over her back, petting down her spine. Llanelly gasped and squirmed; her skin had always been sensitive and now Bea was running over it in feather light touches, barely brushing over it. Her legs quivered and she willed herself not to shake, unsure if she wanted the touches to stop or keep going. Something tight coiled inside her belly, like a drop of hot sunlight burning her inside out from the core; her underwear was already wet from Bea's earlier attentions and it was only getting worse.

Bea pulled her close by the hair and kissed her, running her hand down to cup her ass. Llanelly squeaked into her mouth, bringing her hands up to place them gently on Bea's stomach. Bea pressed her tongue to Llanelly's lips and Llanelly opened for her again, glad to have something easy to do. Bea's hand tightened in her hair and she pulled Llanelly in, sweeping her tongue inside Llanelly's mouth. Llanelly grunted and moaned, pushing up on her knees to get some kind of support before she collapsed completely.

“Careful, there,” Bea said, pulling away and licking the spit from her lips. “I'm still in charge, sweetheart. Here.” She leaned back, letting the pillows support her, and Llanelly fell over her, her breasts pushed against Bea's chest, hands splayed over her sides. “Luce?” Bea said, looking up.

There was a presence behind her, and Llanelly looked over her shoulder. Luce had climbed on the bed behind her, flashing a smile. Her sharp canines pressed on her own lips, threatening to break the skin.

“You like biting, right?” Bea asked, turning Llanelly's head back to look at her. “You mentioned it once, I think.”

“Uh . . .” Llanelly swallowed. “Y-Yeah, but–”

“I won't turn you,” Luce promised, putting a hand on the small of Llanelly's back. “That would be rather rude of me.”

Llanelly breathed a bit easier, though she still tensed when Luce leaned over her and kissed her shoulder, lingering over the skin.

“Kiss me,” Bea told her again, bringing Llanelly close, their lips less than an inch apart. “Make me _feel_ it.”

Llanelly took a deep breath and obeyed, closing the gap and kissing Bea softly. She moved a hand to Bea's arm, bracing herself. Luce's hand was warm on her back and she was still kissing the skin, her teeth occasionally scraping. It made Llanelly's heart beat faster and she had to fight the instinct to run.

She kissed Bea, tentatively licking over her lower lip, opening her mouth. Bea's lips were bright red and Llanelly was sure she had stains by now but it was the least of her worries. Bea tasted _good_ , like honey wine and sweet flowers, and she moaned into the kiss. Luce's teeth skimming over her made sharp panic stab through her stomach, and she was digging her nails in lightly, the sharp drag over Llanelly's back contrasting the sweet touches and making her shiver.

Bea put a hand over her stomach and teased at her underwear again, smiling against the kiss. Llanelly breathed out hard through her nose, trying to collect her scrambled focus. The room was hot now and she was jittery, her blood pulsing fast in her veins, echoing like a constant rhythm the second she stopped focusing on Bea. It made her head swim and she blinked hard, getting the control back as best she could. Everything was starting to go fuzzy around the edges, almost like she was drunk but without the dull numbness to her sense; she could still feel everything, and feel it _well_.

Llanelly ran her tongue over Bea's and sighed at the way Bea pushed against her, their bodies pressed tight, skin rubbing over skin, the friction only adding to the coil of heat in her belly. Bea's legs tightened around her, lifting her up slightly. Llanelly broke the kiss, bracing harder on Bea as she was pushed up and forward until her face was buried in Bea's neck. “Keep going,” Bea told her, stroking her hair fondly. “You're doing well.”

The praise made her blush and for a second Llanelly almost missed the command she'd been given. She breathed hard against Bea's neck and leaned up, kissing her throat.

Luce's teeth threatened to break skin. Llanelly's breath hitched and she left Bea's neck to glance behind her. Luce smiled, sharp canines showing. Bloodplay and pain was not on Llanelly's list of kinks but the way Luce was looking at her like she was a tasty meal had heat curling in a tight ball between her legs. She whined and ducked her head back to Bea's neck, breathing hard.

“Focus,” Bea whispered. “Come on, you can be a good submissive. Luce won't hurt you, I promise.”

Llanelly's hand tightened over Bea's arm and she lifted her head, looking Bea in the eyes. “Can I kiss you again, mistress?” she asked, barely above a whisper. Her voice was normally lower but her nerves had it ratcheting up to nearly a squeak.

Bea ran a hand through her hair and played down Llanelly's neck, digging her nails in just enough for her to feel it. “Yes, you may,” she said, smiling.

Llanelly kissed her, shifting to spread her legs. She was slick, her underwear stained, thighs quivering to keep her in place. Luce clamped down hard on her hips and bit at her shoulders again, never drawing blood but coming _oh so_ close.

Moaning against Bea's tongue, Llanelly parted and pecked quick kisses down her jaw, over her neck. She moved lower and hesitated but Bea just pet through her hair again. Taking it as a sign of approval, Llanelly kissed down her collar, taking the time to lick and gently run her teeth over the skin. Bea sighed, pleased, and a thrum went through Llanelly. She was pleasing her mistress, she was being good. The thought made her a little dizzy and Llanelly's hands tightened on Bea's arm. Her lips were just above Bea's breasts and she stopped again, tilting her head back to look at her. “Mistress . . .”

“Worship me properly,” Bea said, arching to push her chest out. “You're doing a good job.”

The praise reassured her and Llanelly bent down, kissing Bea's breast a few times and moving over the nipple, licking it tentatively and taking it in her mouth. She sucked and licked, shifting her hands to play over Bea's side and trace her skin softly. Bea sighed again, relaxing against the pillows. The knowledge that she was doing well melted inside Llanelly like warm, buttery cream, and she tried to hold on to that feeling and she moved her tongue across Bea's breast.

“She's so pretty,” Luce hummed. Her hand slipped around Llanelly's front, joining Bea's where it played at the front of her underwear and going lower, pushing her waistband out of the way and pressing on the soft mound of flesh. Llanelly whined, expecting to be touched, but Luce's hand only caressed her, teasing, staying away from her wet folds. Her clit was begging to be touched and Llanelly tried to thrust her hips up, encouraging her.

The hand Luce hand on her back firmly shoved her back down. “I think she's getting ideas about who exactly is in control.”

“Let her,” Bea said, running a hand over Llanelly's shoulder. Llanelly was still kissing her breasts but the contact between her legs made it hard to think and she leaned into Bea's hand, appreciating the grounding touch. “She's new to this,” Bea continued. “She's allowed some leeway.”

Luce grunted, moving her hand lower. Llanelly moaned when she was finally touched, Luce's hand slipping over her and teasing at her clit. The pleasure burned through her like fire eating at paper, desperate for more fuel to light the spark. Llanelly remembered the gentle admonishing and instead nuzzled into Bea's chest again, raising a hand to cup her breast and leaning up to kiss at her neck again.

“Do you want to try something a little more involved?” Bea asked.

Llanelly paused and looked up at her. “Like what?”

“Well.” Bea leaned up, shifting Llanelly back. Luce's hands retreated while they seated themselves and Bea cupped Llanelly's cheek, tracing her thumb over her cheek. “How would you like to try eating me out?”

Llanelly breathed harder, eyes fluttering closed. The idea was scary but tempting, and though she had no idea if she would be any good at it, she nodded, opening her eyes to look at Bea again. “I'd like to try.”

“Good.” Bea kissed her hard, tracing her tongue over the seam of Llanelly's lips, and sat up. She moved her legs away from Llanelly and shifted back, grabbing the pillows to move them around. She arranged them in a semi circle and pushed them up the bed to make more room, turning around and laying against them with her legs spread. She slipped her shorts off and Llanelly almost lost her focus completely, staring.

She beckoned to Llanelly, gesturing for her to come closer. Llanelly obeyed easily and Bea guided her until she was settled on her knees between Bea's legs, hands on her thighs, her mouth above Bea's crotch. The scent was heady and Llanelly took a moment just to stare, to take in how wet Bea was and to think that she was responsible for that. The collar around her neck pressed on her skin when she swallowed, and Llanelly touched it briefly. All it would take was a word and everything would stop. She had control.

Knowing that made it easier to sink down, to let the faint pulse of desire swallow her up as she lowered her face between Bea's legs.

She kissed just under Bea's bellybutton, moving along the dip in her hips, slipping her tongue out to lick the skin. Bea sighed and pushed her hips up, encouraging. Behind them Luce sidled up to Llanelly again, leaning over her to gently nip at her shoulder. Llanelly tensed briefly and forced herself to relax. The thought of pleasuring her mistress had her dripping wet and she inhaled quickly, Bea's scent clogging her lungs. She smelled like rose perfume with a tinge of sweat, pungent but not entirely unpleasant. Llanelly took another deep breath and kissed Bea's skin again, sliding her hands down to hold her thighs.

Gently, Llanelly encouraged Bea to open her legs wider, to give her room. She brought her knees under her and held herself up, head bent down and her mouth so close to Bea's pussy that she would have blushed if her face wasn't already completely red.

Luce put her hands on Llanelly's ass, rubbing over her underwear. “Can I?” she asked, pulling at the waistband.

Llanelly glanced back and nodded. She thought of Luce's warm tongue and then, sharp fangs, but Bea's voice pulled her gaze ahead again.

Bea looked down at her, eyebrow raised. “Words,” she reminded Llanelly. “Speak out loud, let her know you _want_ to be pleasured.”

“I–” Llanelly stopped, fingers going tight on Bea's thighs. She turned again to look at Luce over her shoulder. “Yes, please,” she said, surprised by the desperation in her own voice. “Please, touch me.”

Luce was happy to oblige, sliding fingers under her panties and pulling them down to Llanelly's knees. Her hands went back to Llanelly's ass, rubbing the skin softly.

Llanelly turned back to Bea, her heart beating faster. Bea smiled and leaned on one elbow to reach up and pet through Llanelly's hair. “Good girl. Please, continue.”

Bending down again, Llanelly slid one hand over Bea's folds and pulled them apart gently with her thumb. She was wet and waiting, slick coating her inner lips. Llanelly moved her lips over them, opening her mouth and running her tongue over the center.

It was hot and bitter, but it tasted good all the same and Llanelly groaned. She licked up Bea's pussy and found her clit immediately, running her tongue over it and swirling around. Bea grunted, putting her hand in Llanelly's hair again. “Start slow,” Bea said, though her voice was breathy already. The thought of pleasuring her sent another pleased hum through Llanelly's veins and she licked at Bea again, running her tongue up and down and pressing it flat over her, breathing through her nose and inhaling her thick scent.

Luce slid her hands down and ran a single finger over Llanelly's pussy. Llanelly inhaled sharply but didn't stop licking Bea, focused. Luce spread her slick and teased at her entrance, careful of her sharp nails. Llanelly squeezed reflexively and heard a giggle behind her, but she couldn't turn around to see Luce's face.

Bea gripped Llanelly's hair tight and pushed her down, silently commanding. Llanelly licked over her again and dared to try sticking her tongue inside. Bea moaned, her hand tightening again, and under Llanelly's grip her thighs twitched. Llanelly hummed, stifling the laugh that wanted to bubble up. She was warm from head to toe and shocks of pleasure were working their way up her body, centered around where Luce was now playing with her clit. It was a comfortable warmth that she could settle in easily, her body hot and tingling with each new touch, her mind relaxed and intent on Bea. It was easy to keep licking her, to flick her tongue over her folds and play with her clit. She'd thought she might do something wrong but all the praise made her head fuzzy, like someone had stuffed it with cotton and the entire outside world had stopped existing.

Bea tensed and squeezed her thighs, pressing in on Llanelly's shoulders and sighing. Llanelly took the cue and played harder with Bea's clit, running her tongue over it and sucking it between her lips, careful not to scrap with her teeth. Bea moaned and pushed her hips up, into Llanelly's face. Llanelly did her best, losing more focus the longer Luce played with her clit and the pleasure boiled hotter, making her thighs temble and her hands tighten on Bea's skin. Llanelly breathed out hard through her nose, brow furrowed.

She broke away to look up at Bea. “Mistress,” she said, and coughed, trying to gather her voice again. Luce was still playing with her, making it hard to think. “Mistress, I'm going to come,” she whispered.

Bea smiled down at her. “Try not to until you make me come, all right? I'm close.”

Llanelly nodded dutifully and bent down to lick Bea again, aware that Luce's motions behind her had slowed. Luce started kissing the tops of her thighs, running her fingers idly over Llanelly's clit. Llanelly parted her legs slightly and moved her arms to brace them on Bea, sucking her clit and running her tongue between her folds. Bea moaned again, her breaths coming faster. Llanelly could feel herself getting dizzy from the praise and her shallow breathing, all her energy focused on making Bea come.

Her own legs shook and each motion Luce made over her clit was like a spark of liquid flame, melting and coiling in her muscles. She was so close, she could almost taste it as much as she could taste Bea's arousal.

Bea threw her head back and squeezed her legs tighter, letting out high pitched moans. Llanelly worked through her own pleasure and sucked on Bea's clit, stroking her inner lips with her fingers until Bea let out one long, drawn out groan.

“Oh, _such_ a good submissive,” she said, riding her orgasm up into Llanelly's mouth. Llanelly licked at her until Bea pulled her hair again, drawing her up. Bea put both hands on her cheeks but Llanelly was more focused on Luce's hand, still buried between her legs, Llanelly's thighs barely kept together by the panties tangled around her knees. Her hips twitched, trying to seek out the pleasure, and she only focused when Bea lightly slapped her cheek.

“Pay attention,” Bea sang, smirking. “How do you feel?”

“Ah, I– I need to come,” Llanelly said, groaning when Luce's hand slowed down.

“What do you say?” Bea asked, raising an eyebrow.

Llanelly's brow furrowed and her lips parted, breathing hard. “Mistress,” she said, swallowing thickly. “Mistress, can I please come now?”

Bea grinned and leaned forward, kissing her hard. “Yes. You've earned it.”

Llanelly smiled into the kiss but whined when Luce pulled her hand away, yanking Llanelly's panties up her legs. Bea moved around her and Luce lay back on the bed, both hands open and waiting. Bea urged Llanelly down, laying back to chest on Luce, and she sat between their legs with a wicked grin. Llanelly's heart skipped a beat when Luce dug her fangs into her shoulder, but she still didn't bite down, only grazing over the skin.

Bea put a hand on Llanelly's hip and tugged her panties down again, just enough to slip her hand inside. Llanelly closed her eyes and sighed, pushing into the touch. The pinprick of Luce's teeth had her body tense and on edge and it fought with the heat winding tight at the base of her gut with every stroke of Bea's fingers over her pussy. Her clit throbbed with every light touch and she was moments away from coming, the pain of Luce's teeth the only reason she hadn't already lost herself.

A hand played with her hair and Llanelly opened her eyes to see Bea leaning over her. She kissed Llanelly's neck and her fingers moved faster, playing with Llanelly's clit and dipping inside to stroke her. Llanelly gasped and tensed, her orgasm edging closer and closer.

It hit her like a train, bursting from Bea's hard touch on her clit and thrumming through her body. Llanelly jerked, her legs going tight, hands scrabbling to grab at something and finding the sheets, twisting in them. Luce bit down, nearly piercing her skin, and Bea kept rubbing her clit to work Llanelly through her orgasm.

“Mistress,” she whined, the sensitivity too much, the pleasure twinging uncomfortably in her muscles. Bea laughed and pulled her hand away, settling Llanelly's panties back over her hips. Llanelly took a moment to breathe and sat up. Luce's teeth scraped over her and she paused, looking over her shoulder. Luce was grinning up at her, the barest hint of red on her canines. Llanelly's hand flew to her shoulder, but she wasn't bleeding profusely. It was only a scratch.

“Good submissive,” Bea cooed, petting Llanelly's hair again. “Did you have fun?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did.” Llanelly blinked, trying to process what had just happened. She'd expected the Den of Sin to be fun, but not quite _that_ much fun. “Um.” Llanelly licked her lips, glancing around the room. Her stuff was still in the corner, untouched. “I should pay you and get out of your hair,” she mumbled, moving to get off the bed.

“Whoa, whoa.” Bea snatched her arm.

“Where do you think you're going?” Luce added, sitting up behind her.

“Leaving?” Llanelly said. “We're done, aren't we?”

“Not by a long shot.” Bea stood up to move to the head of the bed, grabbing Llanelly again and dragging her up to sit next to her. “Lay down, we've got some recuperating to do.”

Llanelly frowned at her. “I thought we were done.”

“Aftercare,” Luce said, her words nearly a hiss, sitting on Llanelly's other side. “Haven't you heard of taking care of a submissive?”

Llanelly lay down between them, frowning. “I feel fine, though. Good, even.”

“That doesn't mean you don't need time to process and be reassured. This was your first time subbing, right?” Bea gave her a gentle smile. “That can be overwhelming. You did a great job, though.” She pet through Llanelly's hair again. “Take a few minutes to yourself. You were a good submissive, I'm so impressed.”

Llanelly ducked her head, cheeks heating with a flush. “I only did what you told me.”

“And that took courage, and trust.” Bea's hand was in her hair, gentle this time, stroking through the strands. It sent shivers down her spine and a small noise escaped Llanelly's throat. She covered her mouth but Bea had seen her, teeth peeking from between her lips as she laughed.

“Being a sub is more than just following orders,” Luce said, putting a hand on Llanelly's collar, slipping a finger inside. Llanelly could feel her sharp nail, how it teased at her skin. “Your pleasure doesn't just come from pleasing others, it comes from being taken care of. You have to trust someone to do that.”

“We're proud of you,” Bea said. “Genuinely. It's not just a line we feed to people after a session.”

Llanelly nodded along, the words jumbling around in her head. It felt like they were pinging off the surface, not quite sinking in, but Bea's voice was soft and Luce's nails sent tingles over her skin, something quiet that she didn't have to register, she could just _feel_.

It was easy to fall asleep like that. The dungeon was dark and the bed was soft, and Bea and Luce continued petting her. Eventually the tension of the collar around her neck disappeared and Llanelly opened her eyes from the haze of dozing off to see Luce putting it back on the shelf, her back exposed to the slight chill of the air.

Blinking awake, Llanelly sat up. Bea was still stretched out on the bed, smiling faintly. She glanced up and grinned. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” she said slowly, her voice pitched low. Llanelly paused and rolled her shoulders. “Better, even. I appreciate the concern you took.”

“Excellent.” Bea sat up and brushed through her hair one last time, standing. “We always look for a rewarding session. Leave payment wherever you like, Luce will eventually find it.” She put one arm up and grabbed it with the other, stretching her muscles with a quiet groan. She met Llanelly's eyes and smiled softly. “Like I said, great job. We both mean it.”

Llanelly swallowed, and nodded. Her entire body felt like it was humming and her voice was catching in her throat. If she spoke louder than a whisper she would break the spell, so instead she went to where her clothes were piled on the floor and started putting them back on. There were diamonds in her bag and she tossed a few, along with a couple mana tablets, onto the nearest flat surface. On closer inspection it appeared to be a bench with suspiciously placed cuffs at its base. Llanelly blushed and swung her bag over her shoulder. “Okay, then. I'll be going.”

Luce paused in putting her bra back on and waved. “See you around, Llanelly.” Her eyes flicked to the mana tablets and back, and she grinned, sharp teeth flashing. “We appreciate your business.”

“Bye.” Bea smiled, sitting back on the bed and crossing her legs, looking at Llanelly with half lidded eyes.

Llanelly couldn't suppress a giggle and ducked out, heading up the stairs and out of the mansion. The faint hum was fading but her chest was warm, and she put a hand over it as she hurried down the pathway through the local village.

She would definitely be a returning customer.

 


End file.
